zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Good-Sized Horse
Good-Sized Horse is a side quest in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is given to Link by Zyle, who can be found at Gerudo Canyon. He asks to be brought a horse to replace the one he lost on his travels. It can be one that has already been registered at a stable or unregistered, but either way, the Link will not be able to get the horse back. Only regular horses are accepted, but the Zyle has unique dialogue when refusing a Giant Horse (which is too big), a Stalhorse (which is too scary), or others (any of which are "not a horse", including the Lord of the Mountain, Bear, and Deer). He will however accept the rare White Horse, though a new White Horse will appear on Safula Hill which Link can tame though he reacts to the White Horse the same way he does any other horse he accepts. Link doesn't even have to tame the horse as he can steal a tamed wild horse of Bokoblin horse riders which ride fully tamed wild horses. Two Red Bokoblin horse riders can be found hunting Boar on Sahasra Slope near Kakariko Village and can easily be killed with a strong bow allowing Link to take one of their their horses. Alternatively if Link has a registered horse he no longer wishes to keep and wants to free up space, he can take it to Zyle to make a profit. After accepting the horse Link brings him, Zyle pays Link a Gold Rupee and takes ownership of the horse which if registered becomes registered to Zyle though Link keeps any currently equipped horse equipment. Zyle uses the horse to reach the Outskirt Stable where Link can find him after the quest is completed. Though Zyle tries to insist he still owns the horse he momentarily slips up and reveals that he sold the horse though stops himself from revealing the whole thing and insists he still owns it indicating he may be running a scam as he apparently sold it for more than he paid Link. This explains why he says that any good-sized horse Link brings him is identical to the Horse he lost even the White Horse which is extremely rare thus it is likely his whole story about losing his horse was a lie and he was simply taking advantage of Link's kindness to acquire a regular good-sized horse he could sell thus explaining why he is so particular as presumably the Giant Horse or Stalhorse would be difficult to sell off and Link might discover Zyle's deception as the Giant Horse is easily recognizeable due to its size and the fact it is the last of its kind thus Link could potentially discover it was sold. While White Horse are uncommon they are by no means rare as a new one appears in the wild if Link sells a White Horse to Zyle (though its possible the White Horse escaped back into the wild though Link must re-tame it for selling it to Zyle). Link however can get even by selling Zyle a horse or Bokoblin tamed horse with poor stats during the quest (Bokoblin tamed ones do not have to be tamed as they can be mounted after their riders are knocked off or killed though they generally have poor stats). Beyond this Link is unable to punish Zyle for his deception (save for harassing him by attacking him though Zyle reacts like most NPCs). However Link can take advantage of Zyle's request to make a decent profit off any registered horse he is willing to part with thus use Zyle to free up stable space. This quest is the only time Link can sell a horse as Stables take in any registered horses he choses to let go for free. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quests